Besitos de Yuu-chan
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Mika sonreía feliz entre beso y beso, al final del día Yuu recibía muchos besos, después de todo eran lo besitos de Yuu-chan. (Es mi segunda vez)


**Los personajes de Owari No Seraph NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takaya Kagami.**

 **"Besitos de Yuu-chan"**

Era una costumbre levantarse por la mañana unos minutos antes de que sonase el despertador, a Mika para nada le molestaba tal acción, era como un gusto culposo o quizá no tanto, el observar a su amado Yuu-chan con los cabellos alborotados, la carita llena de paz, los rojos labios que se movían entre ratos cuándo Yuu hablaba entre sueños y escuchar los pequeños ronquidos que tanto amaba.

A Mika le gustaba mucho el poder acariciar la suave cabellera de su pareja mientras este se retorcía con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, verlo mientras el morocho se acurrucaba mas y mas contra su pecho, verlo abrazarse a él era lo mas lindo que había visto por las mañanas, observarlo proferir uno que otro ronroneo era simplemente lo mejor.

Era capaz de mover su cabellera larga y rubia aún cuándo le parecía tedioso sólo para acercar su rostro al del chico que dormía, todo con la intención de llenarle las mejillas, parpados y frente con besos suaves y queditos, ver a su novio disfrutar por tales acciones eran el punto de arranque para hacerlo cada mañana, sin importar lo que pasase, poco valía la excusa de un día caluroso, un mañana que casi congelaba o la amenaza de una enfermedad, simplemente tales cosas no le importaba.

Sólo después de la primera dotación de besos mañaneros para Yuu-chan, Mika se permitía levantarse de la cama para tomar un baño, lavarse los dientes e ir a preparar un sano desayuno para que Yuu no tuviese camino libre para comer chucherías, eso no podía permitirselo, entonces ya cambiado, bajaba hasta la cocina, justo cuándo abría la alacena el sonido de la alarma de Yuu resonaba por toda la casa, escuchaba los pasos cansados y fastidiados que se arrastraban de un lado a otro, el claro anuncio de que Yuu comenzaba a prepararse para el día.

Mika solo debía esperar treinta minutos antes de que su amado finalmente bajase las escaleras con la mochila al hombro y el cabello húmedo pero igualmente desarreglado, observaba como su pareja caminaba con mucha flojera alrededor de la mesa, iba hasta donde él le esperaba con una taza de café en mano y antes de tomarla se alzaba en puntillas para besarle, después de todo Yuu era un poco mas bajito que él, dulcemente mas bajito si le preguntaban a él.

—Buenos días, Yuu-chan -le saludaba feliz Mikaela-

—Buenos días Mika -le respondía meloso mientras se abrazaba a él, clara evidencia de que aún se encontraba medio dormido-

Después de desayunar juntos y en muy poco silencio gracias a las ocurrencias de Yuu-chan, Mika tomaba sus cosas para ir a trabajar y se aseguraba de que Yuu llevase todo para su día en la universidad, después de eso debían salir para ir cada uno a su ajetreado día, pero en esta ocasión Mika debía acorralar a Yuu contra la pared cercana a la entrada, allí es cuándo lo besaba, atrapaba los labios ajenos con pasión, los acariciaba con sus labios y los saboreaba con su lengua que muy lentamente comenzaba a introducir hasta provocar suaves gemidos en Yuu que comenzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras pedía por más.

En fin de semana Mika se daba el lujo de complacer a Yuu-chan, lo llevaba hasta la habitación y le hacía el amor por una o dos horas o hasta que su hermoso novio quedase satisfecho, le besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, reclamaba como suyo cada centímetros de piel, sin embargo en lunes por la mañana o días de semana en general eso se convertía en un imposible puesto que Yuu debía estudiar y él trabajar, es por eso que el siempre sexy Yuu-chan terminaba con una mañana de lunes sexualmente frustrado y seguramente odiándolo.

Era después de las cinco de la tarde que Mika y Yuu volvían a reunirse en casa, Mika traía consigo comida sana y Yuu venía comiendo unas patatas por las que sabía sería reprendido, pero lo veía como una pequeña venganza por lo de la mañana, Mika sin embargo no le decía nada, después de todo sólo lo hacía como un acto de rebeldía los lunes, en cambio se acercaba a Yuu para besarlo con dulzura sin ser rechazado por el menor que se sentía feliz con tal acción.

Después de una larga sesión de besos, Mika lo llamaba para cenar juntos, después de ponerse al día sobre lo sucedido, Yuu convencía a Mika de ver una película, se acomodaban juntos en el sillón de la sala y comenzaban con besos diez minutos después del inicio de la película que pasaba a segubdo plano, besos y caricias en conjunto con palabras de amor eran de mayor importancia, Mika terminaba por desnudar a Yuu allí mismo, repartía besos en el cuello, labios, mejillas, pecho, brazos, en cada pezón dónde se detenía a repartir amor con su lengua, la cintura, el ombligo, la cadera, las piernas y por supuesto que aquélla muestra de deseo que se erguía con argullo, misma que era tratada con sumo cuidado y amor por el rubio.

Ambos terminaban en una extenuante y refrescante sesión de sexo en la ducha, Yuu se abrazaba con fuerza a la cadera de Mika que lo embestía con fuerza robándole el aliento y la lucidez, le arañaba la espalda cada vez que golpeaba su punto sensible provocándole espasmos, Mika se apretaba las piernas mientras se movía con un ritmo sensual y delicioso, observaba la cara roja de su pareja y lo besaba con amor, le mordía los labios y le introducía la lengua en buaca de mas placer, era una danza de placer que terminaba con el vientre de Mika rociado por los fluidos de Yuu y el trasero del moreno lleno de caliente y espesa semilla del rubio.

Con el cuerpo cansado y limpio, Mika llevaba a Yuu en sus brazos hasta recostarlo en la cama, colocarle y colocarse boxers, recostarse juntos y terminar casi sumidos en la inconsciencia. Es allí cuándo con mucha fuerza de voluntad Yuu despertaba, se movía hasta quedar frente a Mika, moverlo un poco y decir:

—Mika, quiero un beso

—Todos mis besos son para ti -le respondía el rubio-

Entonces Mika besaba a Yuu como tanto les gustaba, tan dedicado y tan dulce, Mika sonreía feliz entre beso y beso, al final del día Yuu recibía muchos besos, después de todo eran lo besitos de Yuu-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero poder escribir un poco mas sobre esta pareja**

 **¡BESITOS!**


End file.
